


Come Back to Me

by WhisperingStormwind



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Prompt Fill, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingStormwind/pseuds/WhisperingStormwind
Summary: Prompt fill from Tumblr: "Promise you'll come back to me. Swear it!"In which V'anam Tia finally makes it back from the First to an unexpected, but not unwelcome visitor.





	Come Back to Me

"V'anam!" A breathless voice shouted behind the miqo'te, startling him out of his conversation with Tataru. 

Aymeric had traveled all the way to Mor Dhona to see him it seemed. "Aymeric? What are you-" 

He was cut off by the much taller man sweeping him into an embrace, damn near lifting him off his feet. He squeaked in surprise, barely able to lift his arms to hug the Elezen back with the way he was being held. 

"I have been here frequently since you disappeared, hoping to find what had happened to you," the raven-haired man spoke softly into his ear, not relenting in his hold until V'anam gasped. He pulled back and studied the Seeker's face. 

V'anam looked none the worse for wear for his travels on another world and he breathed a quiet sigh of relief at the wide-eyed stare he was receiving. 

"I had heard from Mistress Tataru about what happened but...you are safe?" He queried gently. 

"I...I'm fine, Aymeric." V'anam was always embarrassed when the Lord Commander showed how much he cared in public, being a private person. But there was a small part of him that enjoyed the attentions. Especially when the taller man lifted a hand to brush along his cheek, cupping the side of his neck and bringing their foreheads together. 

"I am so glad. I was worried." The Seeker nearly forgot that they were standing in the middle of the Rising Stones, with several Scions nearby witnessing the tender moment. 

His cheeks heated intensely, as always glad that his ebon complexion hid the blush from view and pulled back from Aymeric, who allowed the movement, albeit reluctantly. He cleared his throat and said, "Right, why don't we take this conversation elsewhere?"

And so they headed to a small room that had been designated his for the time being, bidding farewell to Tataru, who smiled knowingly at the pair. 

It wasn't until they were safely sequestered away that he embraced Aymeric fully, face pressed uncomfortably in the man's armor, but he couldn't care less in that moment. 

Aymeric gently pulled back enough to tilt his face up and press a chaste kiss to V'anam's lips. He sighed against them and said, in a voice that was low and reverent, "I missed you. I wish that we had had more warning before you were whisked away to the First."

"I know, I'm so sorry, Aym..." The pet name pulled a soft chuckle from the Elezen. 

"Do not apologize. I know you were needed, and likely still are, just...come back to me. Please."

The words forced V'anam's eyes open, gold meeting sapphire, and he beheld the sadness behind them. "I...I will, Aym. Always."

"Promise me, no _swear _to me you will come back."

"I swear. I will always find my way back to you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's anything needing fixing!


End file.
